1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to technology of manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, to an etching device and a method for manufacturing a PCB without stubs using same.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs are widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, printers, and hard disk drives. A PCB always includes a number of circuit layers, and a number of plated through holes (PTHs) electrically connecting the circuit layers. Most of the PTHs each include a stub, which obscures or reduces the clarity of the signal transmitted in the circuit layers.
A frequently applied process applies a back-drilling technique to the PCB to remove the stub of the PTH. However, the accuracy of the back-drilling process is hard to control, and circuits in the circuit layers of the PCB may be damaged accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is an etching device and a method for manufacturing a PCB without stubs that overcomes the limitations described.